Audiovisual content (e.g., television programming) may often be used to transmit information to viewers. This information may include incentives, coupons, and so on. For example, a clothing store may advertise on a certain television channel and display the address, telephone number and the like of the clothing store. However, some users may have difficultly remembering portions or all of the information.
Information such as an address, telephone number, store name, and so on may be stored in a quick response (QR) code. A QR code is a matrix barcode that may be readable by mobile phones with a camera, smart phones, computing devices, specialized scanners, and so on. The matrix barcode may consist of black blocks or modules arranged in a pattern against a white background. The information encoded within the matrix barcode may be text, uniform resource indicator (URI), alphanumeric, numeric and other data. Matrix barcodes storing addresses and URIs may appear in magazines, on signs, buses, business cards, other objects where users may desire information, and so on. Users with a camera phone or other mobile device equipped with the correct reader application can convert a photographic image of the matrix barcode to display text, contact information, connect to a wireless network, open a webpage in the phone's browser, and so on.
A number of display devices, such as televisions, may be configured to present three dimensional (3-D) images and/or 3-D video. These display devices may display content that appears as a 3-D image when viewed through 3-D-specific glasses. For example, the display device may display two images superimposed on each other, where each image is projected through a different polarizing filter. The viewer may view the image through a pair of glasses having a pair of lenses with different polarized orientations. The first orientation may correspond to the first filtered image and the second orientation may correspond to the second filtered image. Thus, as the image is displayed on the screen, each eye of the viewer may perceive a different image. This creates a 3-D image (as viewed by the viewer) as each eye sees the same image, but at a slightly different angle.
Other techniques such as anaglyphic, alternative-frame sequencing, and autosteroscopic may also be used to create a 3-D appearance on a display device. These techniques (either with or without specialized lenses) present one version of the image to a left eye of the viewer and a second version of the image to the right eye of the viewer. The two images may be the same image (or substantially the same) but be slightly offset from each other. As the human eye processes the two images together, the brain sees a 3-D image. These 3-D techniques may be used to display audiovisual content in 3-D. For example, many movies may be presented in 3-D to allow a user to have a more interactive movie-watching experience.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.